


Go Your Own Way

by jacksgirl217



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cleon, Cloud/Leon - Freeform, M/M, Strifehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgirl217/pseuds/jacksgirl217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Loving you, isn't the right thing to do.' Leon learns the hard way that Cloud can never be his. - Yaoi lovin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Your Own Way

Go Your Own Way is by Lissie who is an American folk singer. It’s a beautiful cover of the original Fleetwood Mac song so if you wanna know what was going through my head when I was writing this then it would be best to listen to that version.  
I hope this pleases. It did me!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even the title!!!

Go Your Own Way

Leon’s almost breathless sigh ghosted over Cloud’s collarbone as the Gunblader pressed chaste butterfly kisses to it. His hot heavy body hovering over the smaller mans as he spread his weight on to his arms, his legs, careful not to crush his lover.   
Leon was careful in his every ministration as he glided his moist lips up the column of Cloud’s neck, gently breathing in his scent, his nose bumping the smaller man’s jaw line. Balancing on one elbow he traced Cloud’s right shoulder with his fingertips, following the curvature of his muscle as it led him down to the crook of his elbow and out to the hand that fisted the sheets. Taking Cloud’s hand in his, Leon brought it up and close to Cloud’s face as Leon switched sides and began teasing Cloud’s other ear, his tongue flicking out to tickle the spot under the lobe that he knew sent shivers down Cloud’s spine.  
Hearing Cloud’s small gasp, Leon knew he had found his mark and coupled it with a slow easy thrust of his hips, hitting that spot inside his lover that would bring him a wave of ecstasy. The gentle leisurely pleasure brought forth a small groan from Cloud’s parted gasping lips and he tried to reach down to stroke himself, only to be stopped by Leon’s other hand who brought it back up to the side of his head, trapping him there.  
Only Leon wanted to bring Cloud his pleasure tonight. He wanted it to be deliberate, unhurried and torturously slow. He wanted to hear Cloud beg.  
Dragging his lips across a flushed and damp cheek, he settled them against Cloud’s swollen lips his touch never yielding in its pressure which was just shy of feather light.  
Rolling his hips again at just the right angle he watched as Cloud’s head was ground back into the plush pillow, his long pale neck exposed as his Adams apple bobbed with each little gasp.  
With Cloud’s hands grasped tightly in his, Leon lowered his torso completely covering the smaller man beneath him, trapping his aching cock in between them both. Now, with his lazy thrusts he created delicious friction for Cloud as he rocked deep within him.  
A long deep moan was Leon’s reward as Cloud rocked his hips up with him. They were as close as humanly possible, nothing but breathy moans and the thick scent of sex between them.  
In this way Leon slowly brought the younger man to climax. Cloud’s orgasm was not intense but long and powerful, stealing from him his last resolve and he let out a tight gasping ‘Leon ‘, his breath completely stolen from him.  
Feeling Cloud tighten around him and watching as his head was thrown backwards, his face a contortion of deep humming pleasure was Leon’s undoing and with a final grunt he let go of Cloud’s hands and his own found their way into Cloud’s hair, grasping wildly as he pushed himself over the edge, his face buried into the crook of Cloud’s shoulder using the leverage to rut deeper and ride out the last of his orgasm.  
The moment that Leon had been dreading was approaching and as his breath returned to him and his heart stilled, he reluctantly pushed himself up and off his lover. He didn’t dare bestow a parting kiss or loving caress, instead his dropped his gaze, knowing that if Cloud were to look into his eyes Leon’s secret would be too easily stolen from them. There was a time and a place for kisses and caresses, and it had just passed.  
Still it hurt Leon in the very centre of his chest when he watched as Cloud rose from the bed and turned his back to him, bending down to retrieve his discarded clothes and began redressing himself.  
He could barely bring himself to watch, but he forced himself to.   
Leon sat up, pulling the linen sheets up to his waist to cover himself. There had been a time and a place when he was able to expose himself to Cloud without fear of rejection. That time had been and gone.  
“Y…you’re not staying?” He asked, his voice coming out nothing like he wanted it to. Instead it was shaken and unsure, laced with all the hurt that he knew he was getting himself into.  
Cloud stopped in his ministrations and only half turned to face Leon, their eyes meeting over Cloud’s shoulder.  
“No.”  
Leon cut his eyes away and instead stared hard daggers into the bed sheets, hating the fact that he was so hurt over this… whatever this shit was.  
Nodding his head like Cloud’s answer hadn’t bothered him and not trusting his voice to give a response he willed himself to be stronger. To be able to tell Cloud to shut the door on his way out and to be careful not to let it hit him in the ass while he was at it.   
If only it wasn’t for the damned ache in his chest, he might have been able to get the words out.  
Leon heard Cloud sigh and felt the bed dip as the younger man sat down next to him. He felt Cloud’s calloused fingertips press under his chin and lift his wavering gaze.   
Leon couldn’t help the slight film of bitter tears that rested in his eyes and threatened to fall. He would have done anything to stop Cloud from seeing them. Hadn’t Cloud taken enough from him already?  
“You knew the deal before we got into this.” Cloud told him, his own eyes clear and unwavering.  
No mercy then.  
Leon couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take being told I told you so. And Cloud’s eyes scream those words at him.  
“I know.” Leon replied his voice a companion for his tear stained eyes. “I just…”  
‘I just hoped…’  
Cloud pulled away, his movements rough and jerky, his temper obviously frayed.  
“Don’t do this to me, Leon.” It should have been a plea but Cloud made it sound like a command, and Leon felt ashamed. Ashamed that he’d made a promise and was now breaking it.  
He couldn’t help it.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Leon hung his head, trying, willing to make the thick emotion in the back of his throat go away. He tried desperately to make the stabbing ache in his chest ease but in the end, when he heard the sound of his door being opened and then closed and the heavy footfalls of his lover get more and more distant, he gave up and let the bitterness overcome him.  
The truth was; Leon would have done anything that Cloud asked of him, even if it meant never being able to love him.


End file.
